VIVIENDO FELICES POR SIEMPRE
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE ONE SHOT, PEDIDO DE CUMPLEAÑOS


**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

" **VIVIENDO FELICES POR SIEMPRE"**

 **ONE SHOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Los Personajes NO me pertenecen sino a la Mangaka Matsuri Hino** , la historia es 100% mía

Este One Shot está dedicado a **DulceMartinez612** quien cumplió años el 20 de julio de 2017

Lamento mucho la tardanza de tu dedicatoria, pero la verdad es que había extraviado la hoja donde apunte los pedidos de cuando ganaron el sorteo y apenas la encontré

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO** **y aquí dejo tu pedido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO**

 **VERDADERA FELICIDAD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaname y Takuma después de tantos años juntos y después de haberse confesado sus mutuos sentimientos comenzaron una relación, los dos habían pasado por tantos problemas pero siempre los resolvieron los dos juntos, Yuuki fue sellada para siempre y viviría su vida como humana, Zero quien supo la verdad de quien era realmente Yuuki… la odio, sin embargo el siguió con su vida una vida al lado de Kaito Takamiya en la cual eran felices, Cross y Yagari tambien comenzaron una relación. Con todo aclarado y Rido encerrado y sellado por fin podían vivir una vida tranquila

Ahora están por comenzar una nueva aventura los dos se irán de vacaciones sin esperar nada, no desaprovecharan esta oportunidad de tenerse solos y sin molestas intromisiones

-Seiren tú crees que sea una buena idea- preguntaba Takuma muy preocupado por la idea de las vacaciones

-si Takuma es perfecta, Kaname-sama y tu se merecen estas vacaciones, además la cabaña está lejos del pueblo por lo que nadie los va a molestar ahí- dijo Seiren con la misma seriedad de siempre

-bien, creo que si merecemos tener estas vacaciones- dijo Takuma con una gran sonrisa de esas tan comunes en él

-bien me voy, quédate tranquilo que pronto llegara Kaname-sama y los dos se irán a sus vacaciones de ensueño, nos vemos pronto Takuma- se despidió Seiren la cual se fue muy feliz pues ahora su señor tenía a la persona adecuada e indicada

Takuma se quedó muy feliz, se sentó en el sofá mirando la tele mientras esperaba a su esposo, si asi es Kaname y el tenian poco de casados, pero por varias cosas del Consejo Vampírico habían olvidado su luna de miel, estaba tan distraído que no escucho el auto parquearse al frente de la Mansión Kuran, se dio cuenta hasta que la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe pues Kaname había llegado emocionado y feliz, eso era muy común ahora aunque un tanto extraño

-Takuma sera mejor irnos antes de que se haga más tardes, siento la demora, pero tenía que dejar todo listo en el Consejo- Kaname había ingresado un poco rápido y lo estaba apresurando

-¿pero qué te pasa Kaname?- dijo Takuma extrañado

-veras si no nos vamos de una vez, puede ser que se den cuenta que no termine todos los documentos y eso arruinaría nuestros planes y no podríamos irnos de vacaciones- dijo Kaname con bastante pesar a lo que Takuma sonrió

-no seas tan dramático- Takuma se levantó para ir con su esposo el cual estaba cerrando la cajuela donde habían puesto la ultima maleta

-Takuma espera un momento yo te ayudo- dijo Kaname agarrando a su pareja para ayudarlo a subir al auto

-Kaname solo estoy embarazado, no estoy enfermo- dijo Takuma sonriendo y un poco abrumado, pues hacía varios meses se habían enterado que Takuma estaba embarazado y aquella noticia fue la más feliz para ambos y para todos los nobles que del Clan Kuran, pero tambien trajo como consecuencia la sobreprotección de Kaname

-Takuma sé que estas embarazado, pero no me perdonaría si algo les llegara a pasar, ustedes dos son mis más valioso tesoros, además recuerda lo que el doctor dijo, un embarazo en hombres es muy peligroso y no voy a arriesgarme a perderlos- dijo Kaname abrazando a Takuma por la espalda dándole besos en el cuello y con sus manos en el gran vientre de ocho meses

Takuma solo suspiro derrotado, se montó en el auto y espero a que Kaname hiciera lo mismo para irse a sus tan ansiadas vacacione. En el viaje Takuma miraba por la ventana mientras recordaba cómo se dieron cuenta que estaba en cinta

… **FLASH BACK…**

Takuma se estaba enjuagando la cara y boca para quitarse los restos de vómito, hacia un mes que empezó con mareos, náuseas, y ahora vómitos a cada hora, estaba muy pálido, se había desmayado como dos veces en el Consejo, pero le dijo a todos que no le dijeran nada a Kaname para no preocuparlo seguro no era nada pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia en el marco de la puerta hasta que le hablo

-¿estás bien Takuma? haz estado vomitando y te vez muy pálido- dijo Kaname el cual se fue acercando hasta estar cerca de su pareja para abrazarlo, Takuma puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kaname cerrando los ojos, estaba tan cansado y estar cerca de Kaname lo relajaba, además de que últimamente sentía mas sed de la normal y los comprimidos no ayudaban mucho

-no es nada seguro los dulces de Aido estaban caducados- dijo Takuma aun con los ojos cerrados

-me preocupa, a ti nunca te cae mal nada y Aido siempre está comprando dulces y dudo que no se dé cuenta si están caducados, si te sigues sintiendo mal te llevare al hospital a rastras si es necesario, ahora vamos a dormir- dijo Kaname el cual no se quitó la preocupación, ayudo a Takuma a acostarse

Takuma estaba preparando curry para comer, era extraño que la comida humana se le apeteciera, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, Kaname tenía una junta con el Consejo y La Asociación de Cazadores en la cual Zero ahora era el nuevo Presidente pero no lo dejo ir por lo que paso en la madrugada anterior pues nuevamente se había desmayado

Takuma sonreía mientras apagaba la cocina, pero en ese momento se mareo, se agarró a la mesa pero fue inevitable se desmayó golpeándose la cabeza

Kaname iba llegando, hizo lo que tenía que hacer rápido quería estar con su esposo, no le gustaba dejarlo solo tanto tiempo y más ahora que parecía estar enfermo. Al entrar a la Mansión le llego el olor a curry sonrió y eso lo extraño, pues no muy a menudo comían alimentos humanos

-Takuma ya llegue- dijo Kaname feliz esperando la respuesta de su pareja pero esta nunca llego-Takuma- volvió a llamar a su esposo esta vez desesperado, se estaba asustando al no tener respuesta -maldición- dijo Kaname una vez que comenzó a buscar a su pareja por la Mansión, estaba asustado, preocupado, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar como se debía

Después de subir y ver que no estaba en su habitacion además de percatarse que no estaban los demás nobles fue cuando se asustó aún más, pues su Lazo le decía que algo no estaba bien, fue a la cocina donde se quedo helado al encontrar a su pareja desmayado en un charco de sangre

-¡Takuma!- grito Kaname yendo hasta donde estaba su esposo, lo tomo con mucho cuidado, viendo que la sangre provenía de su cabeza, asi que con mucho cuidado lo tomo entre sus brazos

-Seiren- la chica apareció y se quedó con los abiertos de par en par- nos vamos al hospital – el hospital al que irían no era cualquiera, por supuesto este solo era para atender a vampiros

-si Kaname-sama- Seiren y Kaname se apresuraron pues la herida no cerraba y eso era extraño, al llegar al Hospital las enfermeras se llevaron a un Takuma inconsciente, a Kaname no lo dejaron entrar por lo que tuvo que quedarse fuera asustado pensando en lo peor, pasaban los minutos y el doctor no salía, Kaname comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de no ponerse nervioso

Paso una hora y media hasta que salió el doctor, Kaname se le acerco sin perder tiempo asaltando al pobre doctor con varias preguntas

-doctor ¿cómo está mi esposo? ¿Estará bien? ¿Cuándo podré verlo? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Se va a morir?- comenzó a preguntar un asustado Kaname

-cálmese Kaname-sama, Takuma-sama se encuentra bien, hicimos varios estudios para asegurarnos de que este en óptimas condiciones y saber qué fue lo que provocó su desmayo- dijo el doctor con un semblante serio pero relajado

-¿entonces que tiene?- Kaname se había tranquilizado, era por eso que habían tardado

-bueno Kaname-sama déjeme ser el primero en felicitarlo, Takuma-sama está en cinta- dijo el doctor sonriendo- es por eso que la herida no estaba cerrando, además de que debe dejar de consumir los comprimidos de sangre y comenzar a beber de usted, tanto él bebe como Takuma-sama lo necesitan, los comprimidos no le proporcionaran los nutrientes que necesita, solo la sangre de usted, por el golpe perdió bastante sangre asi que estará en observación esta noche para asegurarnos que ambos estén bien, mañana veremos si le damos de alta, posteriormente tendrá que venir a revisión cada mes, Kaname-sama debe saber que un embarazo en un hombre es más complicado y riesgoso, por lo tanto Takuma-sama debe descansar y alimentarse adecuadamente, no hacer esfuerzos y estar lo más tranquilo que se pueda, yo recomendaría que por el momento cese sus actividades en el Consejo Vampírico - dijo el doctor serio sin decir nada más, esperando la respuesta de Kaname

\- claro doctor cuidare a Takuma y a mi hijo y seguiré sus indicaciones al pie de la letra ¿cuándo podré verlo?- dijo Kaname serio, aunque en realidad estaba feliz, seria padre, su Takuma estaba en cinta

-puede pasar Kaname-sama, está en la habitación 128- dijo el doctor para seguir trabajando

-muchas gracias Doctor, Seiren necesito que localices a todos, necesito hablar con ellos- dijo Kaname para salir corriendo hacia la habitación, Seiren solo sonrió y salio para hacer lo que su señor le había dispuesto

Cuando llego entro en silencio, encontrando a su esposo con una bolsa de sangre, se sentó en la silla esperando a que despertara para darle la buena noticias, estuvo ahí sentado hasta que vio a Takuma moverse

-mmm- dijo Takuma para abrió los ojos y encontrarse en un lugar que no era su casa

-Takuma ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto Kaname una vez que Takuma estuvo despierto

-estoy bien, me duele la cabeza, pero no es nada y ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto Takuma mirando a los lados

-estamos en el hospital, ya que te encontré inconsciente y en un charco de sangre ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Sabía que debía traerte al hospital asi fuera a la fuerza- dijo Kaname un poco molesto viendo a Takuma con expresión seria, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado más tarde?, no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si perdiera a Takuma

-lo lamento mucho Kaname, no quise preocuparte- Takuma estaba de verdad apenado, había estado actuando con terquedad y ahora estaba en el Hospital y Kaname seguramente muy molesto con el-¿Qué fue lo que dijo el médico?-

Kaname se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo- estoy un poco molesto contigo por no hacerme caso, pero estoy muy feliz, gracias Takuma, gracias, no sabes lo feliz que soy-

-me dirás lo que tengo- pregunto mirándolo un poco temeroso, pues no sabía si era muy malo lo que tenia

-lo que tienes es algo muy hermoso- dijo Kaname poniendo sus manos en el vientre plano de Takuma

-de qué hablas- dijo Takuma ahora sí sin entender nada

-estas en cinta mi amor, estamos esperando un hijo- Kaname derramaba lágrimas de felicidad y Takuma sonrió aún más, colocando sus manos sobre las de Kaname, estaban esperando un hijo, un hijo al cual amarían y cuidarían siempre

Al salir del hospital Kaname les había llamado muy fuerte la atención a todos los nobles, la noticia había sido muy agradable y todos esperaban con ansias la llegada de ese pequeño o pequeña

… **FIN FLASH BACK…**

-Takuma, ¿me estas escuchando? Takuma- llamaba Kaname a su esposo el cual parecía estar en la luna

-¿qué pasa Kaname, ya llegamos?- dijo Takuma sentándose en el asiento para mirar a Kaname el cual lo miraba sonriendo

-te dormiste al principio del viaje, ya llegamos no podía dejarte aquí por lo que tuve que despertarte- dijo Kaname para ayudarlo a levantarse del asiento

-ya llegamos, no me di cuenta- dijo Takuma sobándose los ojos

-como dije te quedaste dormido, ya metí nuestras cosas en la cabaña- dijo Kaname sonriendo ayudando a Takuma a llegar a la cabaña

-mmm no me di cuenta, estaba cansado- dijo Takuma

-no te preocupes es natural, en tú estado es normal que te canses más o que tengas mucho sueño, no puedo creer lo frío que está aquí- dijo Kaname viendo a los lados

-es agradable-

-claro que no lo es, ya que este frío no les hará nada bien- dijo preocupado, abrió la puerta para que Takuma entrara

-te hare el amor Takuma- dijo Kaname besándolo, para después cargarlo y llevarlo hasta la habitacion, donde despojo a ambos de su ropa, sus manos acariciaban sus pezones y los apretaba haciendo gemir a Takuma, con sus labios fue recorriendo cada parte de su esposo, al llegar a su vientre dejo varios besos de forma tierna, pues era en ese lugar donde su pequeño se estaba formando

-Ahhhhh- gemía Takuma sintiendo como su miembro era succionado por la boca de Kaname

Cuando Takuma se vino en la boca de Kaname este se tragó todo el semen sin derramar nada, Kaname metió dos de sus dedos en la entrada de Takuma para prepararlo y cuando ya estuvo bien dilatado se acomodó entre las piernas de su esposo

-Takuma voy a entrar- le dijo para comenzar a penetrarlo con sumo cuidado, cuando ingreso totalmente espero a que Takuma se acostumbrara a la intromisión, cuando su esposo estuvo listo Kaname comenzo con suaves estocadas las cuales le brindaban un gran placer a Takuma

-Ahhhh- grito Takuma al sentir cada embestida, cada caricia que le daba su esposo

Cada embestida daba en el punto que hacia enloquecer a Takuma, ambos disfrutaban de aquella unión tan placentera Kaname seguía con un vaivén acompasado hasta que Takuma termino entre sus vientres y Kaname al sentir como lo apretaba termino dentro de Takuma, Kaname cayó al lado de Takuma respirando cansado los dos estaban esperando que sus respiraciones se normalizaran

-ya quiero saber cómo será nuestro hijo- dijo Kaname acariciando el vientre de Takuma

-todos están ansiosos por conocerlo, Cross y Yagari enviaron una cuna con muchos regalos, incluso Zero y Takamiya enviaron mucha ropita para él bebe y todos en la mansión han comprado muchas cosas, en especial Rima y Shikki, este será un bebé un poco consentido- dijo Takuma sonriendo al recordar la felicidad de todos cuando ellos les dieron la noticia

-lo sé, nunca pensé que algo así nos podría pasar, jamás imagine a Kiryuu felicitarme de forma sincera y sobre todo sin Bloody Rose - dijo Kaname sonriendo

Takuma no contesto más por lo que Kaname lo miro ya que se había preocupado al no oír que Takuma le contestara, pero se tranquilizó al verlo dormido, al final se cansaba muy rápido por el embarazo, sonrió y se levantó con cuidado para ir a tomar unas cuantas frazadas, pues realmente era un poco frio el lugar y no quería que a Takuma le pasara algo

Cuando Takuma despertó Kaname lo ayudo a levantarse y juntos se fueron a comer en la mesa, hablando de cosas sin importancia y a ponerse de acuerdo con el nombre del bebé, estaban felices de pasar momentos tranquilos

Cuando terminaron de comer, Takuma salió afuera sonriendo estirándose para mirar a los lados, Kaname iba detrás de él vigilando cada paso que daba

-Takuma ten cuidado te puedes hundir- dijo Kaname viendo como Takuma caminaba feliz por la nieve, parecía un niño pequeño en un lugar nuevo

-no seas aguafiestas…Ahhhhhh- termino diciendo Takuma al hundirse en la nieve

Cuando Kaname vio esto salió corriendo en dirección a su esposo, al llegar pudo ver como Takuma trataba inútilmente se salir del pequeño hoyo

Te dije que tuvieras cuidado-

-jajajajaja lo siento, pero creo que ya peso más de lo que creía, mejor ayúdame que me he quedado atorado- Kaname sonrió y ayudo a su esposo, la tarde fue agradable y Takuma en verdad se divertía aunque Kaname estuviera de tras de él cuidándolo para que no volviera a hundirse en la nieve

Una vez adentro Kaname prendió la chimenea y lo dejo sentado al lado de la chimenea, y el preparo un chocolate caliente para que entraran en calor los dos, cuando llego dejo las tacitas de chocolate a un lado y se sentó detrás de Takuma abrazándolo como siempre hacía

-sabes me gusta este lugar, pero si hubiera sabido que iba a estar tan frío mejor no los traigo- dijo Kaname escondiendo su cabeza entre el hombro de Takuma

-no digas tonterías Kaname, está bien así- dijo Takuma acomodándose en el pecho de Kaname- de esta forma podemos estar más juntitos-

-me encanta que estés embarazado ya que te haces más apegado a mí, incluso adoro tus cambios de humor-

-¿Qué tal mis antojos?-

-siendo honesto… me han hecho sufrir un poco-

-jajaja no es mi culpa que tu hijo tenga gustos extraños- dijo Takuma riéndose al recordar por todo lo que Kaname tenía que pasar cuando tenía sus antojos

… **FLASH BACK…**

-Kaname quiero una ensalada de remolacha y uvas- dijo Takuma sentado en el sofá con una barriguita de cinco meses

-pero Takuma son las 3 de la madrugada y todo esta cerrado- dijo Kaname haciendo caras de asco por el antojo de Takuma

-pero quiero ensalada y es culpa de tú hijo- dijo haciendo pucheros, Kaname al ver está carita se levantó decidido

-está bien, iré por una ensalada para mis tesoros- dijo para salir de la casa rumbo a ningún lado, no tenía ni idea de dónde iba a sacar una ensalada como la que pidió su querido Takuma

Kaname después de dos horas de caminar, por fin encontró un pequeño súper 24 horas en donde vendían la bendita ensalada o más bien donde podían preparársela

-la ensalada que pide es algo extraña- dijo el tendero

-antojo-

-jajajajaja me lo imagine, mi esposa paso por lo mismo, tenía antojos muy desagradables para mi gusto

… **FIN FLASH BACK…**

Después de un agradable rato hablando juntos, los dos se alistaron para ir a dormir como la noche estaba muy fría Kaname no perdió oportunidad de poner dos cobijas y abrazar a Takuma para dormir muy juntitos

Los dos se durmieron rápidamente dormidos, había sido un día muy largo y cansado por lo que los dos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente, sin embargo pocas horas después un grito de Takuma lo despertó, pues este se había levantado al baño

-ahhhh- gimió Takuma deteniéndose a la mitad del camino agachándose un poco, era un dolor en su bajo vientre

-Takuma ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Kaname preocupado al ver como Takuma se detenía y al oírlo gemir se asustó el doble

-Kaname el ahhh bebé y-ya viene ahhh- dijo entre gemidos, las contracciones estaban siendo más seguidas y le dolía mucho, definitivamente su hijo estaba llegando en mal momento, pues estaban bastante lejos de la Mansión y del Hospital

-¿QUÉEEEE?- fue lo único que dijo Kaname asustado, no sabía que hacer por lo cual solo tomo un cobertor para tapas a Takuma y cargarlo para subir al auto, mientras conducía marco al hospital, el médico le dijo que por ser primerizo tardaría un poco más de lo normal, que las contracciones serian fuertes, debía estar calmado y manejar con precaución

-ya casi llegamos Takuma, aguanta un poco mas- decía Kaname

-ahhhh K-Kaname duele- dijo Takuma

-lo se cariño, solo trata de respirar como dijeron en la clase- Kaname trataba de ir más rápido, pues no soportaba ver a Takuma sufrir

Al llegar al hospital las enfermeras se llevaron rápidamente a Takuma, el cual iba gritando y gimiendo de dolor por las contracciones, el doctor lo recibió rápido tendrían que hacer cesaría para sacar al bebé, pues habían tardado en llegar más de lo que creían Kaname lo dejaron entrar para que acompañara a Takuma, ya que lo dormirían de medio cuerpo, Kaname se había puesto la ropa especial y le agarro la mano a Takuma el cual lo miraba asustado y feliz, una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, pues pronto tendrían a su bebe entre sus brazos

-tranquilo todo saldrá bien, cuándo menos lo esperes escucharemos el llanto de nuestro bebé- decía Kaname sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la frente

El tiempo comenzo a transcurrir de forma lenta, para los nobles que habían llegado al hospital, Cross, Yagari, Yuuki, Zero y Kaito tambien habían llegado, los nobles se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Kiryuu con una pequeña barriguita

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso olvidan que soy vampiro y que tambien puedo embarazarme?-

-no… es solo que luce tan encantador- Zero se había alejado un poco de Rima, pues esta lo miraba con ojitos brillosos- ¿no le gustaría modelar ropa de maternidad?- a Zero le recorrió un frio por toda su columna, sus instintos de cazador le decían que NO debía acercarse a esa rubia. Lo único que salvo a Zero fue el llanto que se escuchó, todos esperaban ansiosos

-Takuma ¿lo oyes? es nuestro bebé, ¿lo escuchas?- decía feliz Kaname

-si Kaname, lo escucho- Takuma lloraba de la felicidad

El médico le entrego a su pequeño y le pidió salir para terminar con el procedimiento, Kaname lo tomo entre sus brazos era un pequeño varoncito de cabellos rubios y ojos borgoña, al salir del quirófano vio a todos los presentes

-les presento a Erik Kuran- Kaname sonreía y era la primera vez que todos podían ver esa expresión en el rostro del sangrepura

….

Kaname y Takuma estaban felices de tener a su pequeño Erik, habían pasado por momentos difíciles, pero al final todo había valido la pena, Kaname y Takuma estaban recostados en su cama, su pequeño era amamantado por su madre y Kaname le miraba feliz, había sido algo terco en darse cuenta que la promesa hecha a Haruka y a Juuri y solo lo llevaría a ser infeliz, pero el fuerte puñetazo de Zero y una bala de Bloody Rose le hicieron cambiar de opinión

-¿Qué tanto piensas Kaname?-

-que debo agradecerle a Kiryuu, de no ser por él me hubiera condenado a ser infeliz por la eternidad-

-en ese caso, creo que deberíamos enviarle un hermoso regalo, al parecer está esperando gemelos y el al ser vampiro, la maldición se rompe-

Tanto Takuma como Kaname sonrieron, ¿Quién diría que gracias a Zero ambos entraron en razón y se le declararon?, definitivamente su felicidad se la debían a ese prefecto gruñón, porque gracias a él, Takuma y Kaname vivirían felices por siempre

FIN


End file.
